Certain types of antennas, especially those which are printed on printed-circuit boards (English: patch antennas) must be covered with a protective covering in order to guarantee error-free operation outdoors. This protective layer, also referred to as a radome, protects the antenna element from the influence of weather and animals. In this context, the radome is made from a synthetic material which attenuates the electromagnetic waves of the antenna elements in the frequency range operated as little as possible. By preference, the radome provides, for example, the shape of a hollow cylinder or ellipsoid, which is closed at one end in a rounded shape. The antenna element is introduced into the radome through the opening, whereas the antenna flange is connected more or less rigidly to the radome.
A rod-shaped antenna arrangement which is protected from external influences by means of a cylindrical radome is known from US 2005/0030250 A1. The radome provides a relatively thin external wall, which is plugged into a groove of the antenna flange extending circumferentially. The disadvantage with US 2005/0030250 A1 is that a mechanically stable and watertight contact between the radome and the antenna flange cannot be achieved with this plug connection.